Queen Regina
'''Queen Regina', more commonly known as the Evil Queen, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, as well as the series' leading fairytale antagonist. Filled with a deep hatred for Snow White ever since a tragic incident years ago, Regina makes it her life mission to destroy the happy endings of the former and everyone else in the Fairytale World. Her hatred for people led her to create the dark curse which sent all Fairytale Character to a small town named Storybrooke. There she lives as Mayor Regina Mills, the unloving mother of Henry Mills who sets out to stop Snow White's daughter, Emma Swan, from breaking her curse. Biography Before the Curse Regina was born to Henry and Cora and grew up as a kind young woman who grew a love for her stable boy, Daniel. One day, during a riding lesson, Regina spots a young girl on a horse that was out of control so Regina immediately rides over and saves her, not knowing that the young girl is the king's daughter, Snow White. Once King Leopold hears of the incident, he finds Regina and proposes to her. Despite Regina being in love with Daniel, her mother makes her accept. After Regina tells Daniel about the proposal, she asks if they could get married and run away together. Daniel agrees, gives her a ring, and the two of them kiss. Unfortunately, Snow White sees them kiss and she begins to run away. Regina catches up and explains how she doesn't love the king and how she can't tell Cora. Snow White promises not to tell anyone, but eventually breaks that promise when Cora talks about not wanting to lose Regina. On the night that Regina and Daniel were to run away together, they are stopped by Cora who ends up taking out Daniel's heart and squeezing it to dust, therefore killing him. Cora tells Regina how she was just doing what she believed what was best for them and reminds Regina about how she would be queen. During a fitting for Regina's wedding, Snow White tells Regina that she looked like the fairest of them all and how she has a good mother for understanding hers and Daniel's love. Confused, Regina asked what Snow White meant so Snow White explains how she told Cora about her affair with Daniel because she didn't want her to lose her mother just like she did. Deep inside, Regina is furious at Snow White, but she is able to lie her way through and tells Snow White how she is marrying her dad and how she happy she is that she will be her stepmother. Once Snow White leaves, Cora gives Regina props for how she did and Regina decides she will change. When Cora mentions of how proud she is of her daughter, Regina realizes that she was set up on the day that she saved Snow White. As Regina leaves, she believes that she should've let Snow White die on the horse, therefore starting her hate of Snow White. ("The Stable Boy") One day, her husband comes home from a walk, he is accompanied by the Genie, someone Regina finds to be a way out of her loveless marriage. During her husband's birthday party, while the king speaks again of how his daughter is the fairest in the land, Regina walks out in the palace's garden under her apple tree. Years later, while she standing under her apple tree, the king's new friend comes to her wishing to brighten her night, giving her the present of a hand mirror to let her see herself as the fairest in the land through his eyes. During the next few nights, Regina writes in her diary how she had found love again from a loveless marriage. Finding that she couldn't divorce her husband, she asks her father to bring a box with her freedom in it, only her father had to ask the man that loved her to bring the box to her chambers as the guards were to keep a watch out for Regina's father. Bringing the box to her room, the Genie wonders how it would free her, finding that the box was carrying two poisonous vipers that with one bite would kill someone. As she was about to let the poisonous vipers kill her, the Genie pulls her away and tells her that he would use the vipers to kill her husband so they always could be together. Taking the vipers in the box the Genie kills the king and comes back with the joyous news that they can be together. Upon hearing this, Regina tells him that a palace guard had found one of the vipers and discovered that it was from Agrabah, the Genie's homeland. She tells him that him she has a ship ready to take him back to his homeland to avoid persecution. Once this news sunk in, he realizes that she used him for her own gains. As he still loved her, the Genie wishes to be with her forever. Seeing his wish come true, she fears being taken into love against her will, until she hears the man crying out in the mirror he gave her. She smiles as she thinks of a plan for him. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") After the Curse Season 1 After her adoptive son, Henry Mills, a young boy who believes Regina to be an evil witch that curse everyone in his town, ran away from home to find his biological mother, Emma Swan, he soon found her in Boston, but she decided to return him home. After obtaining his adress from Archie Hopper, Henry begs her not to take him home because Regina is evil and doesn't love him. However, as Regina sees Henry stood outside, safe, she runs to him and embraces him. Henry explains that he found his real mother and then runs inside. Shocked, Regina invites Emma inside for some a drink where she explains she had no idea who his real parents where. When Emma mentions the Fairytales Henry told her, Regina seems to have no idea what she's talking about and then soon invites Emma to leave her house. When Henry runs away again, Regina arrives at the police station to inform Sheriff Graham; there she's shocked to find Emma in a jail cell. The three then work together to find Henry and they discover that Henry used his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard's credit card to track down Emma. When she confronts Mary, she insits that Henry stole her card. Regina soon realizes that Mary Margaret gave Henry his Fairytale book and leaves angrily. When Emma finally returns Henry to Regina, she tells Emma not to be a part of Henry's life or else she'll "destroy her". ("Pilot") As the clock in Storybrooke begins to work again, Regina confronts Henry about some missing pages in his story book, but he says they've always been missing. When the town clock chimes, Regina heads outside to investigate. She soon discovers Emma stayed in Storybrooke so approaches her with apples from her childhood tree, reminding her to leave. However, this just encourages Emma to stay even more. Later, whilst admiring the apples on her tree, Regina is approached by Sidney Glass, the local newspaper editor, and he tells her that he found little about Emma's past. Frustrated, Regina tells him to find something or she'll "dispose of him". Later, Regina comes to see Henry at school. She takes him aside and tells him that Emma has been arrested and that she's a con woman trying to take advantage of them. Henry doesn't believe it but Regina insists that she's just trying to protect them. After being bailed by Mary Margaret, Emma chops down Regina's cherished tree, horrifying her. Emma and Regina meet up to call a truce and Regina states Emma wants to take Henry, but Emma insists she just wants to make sure he is okay. When Emma says she thinks Henry is crazy, he overhears her and she realizes Regina had set her up to upset Henry. Whilst tending to her tree, Regina is approached by Mr. Gold and he torments her psychologically. ("The Thing You Love Most") When comatose patient David Nolan begins to show signs of movement, Dr. Whale calls Regina to tell her of the situation, stating Mary Margaret was involved. When David goes missing, Regina is called as she is his emergency contact. She is shocked when Emma arrives with Henry, as she realizes he lied to be with her. When Emma offers to help find David, Regina tells her to "stay out of it" and she takes Henry back. When David is returned safely to the hospital, Regina brings his wife, Kathryn Nolan, to prevent him and Mary Margaret getting together. When Kathryn explains how she and her husband lost contact with each other, Emma approaches Regina and says the story sounds fake. Regina mentions that she checked over some tapes and they showed David mentioning Kathryn's name on several occasions. She tells Emma the couple can be happily reunited now and after saying not being with your love is the worst curse imaginable, she leaves. ("Snow Falls") When Regina and Emma discuss Henry in the local diner, the former states that she is no longer worried about the latter, as she lives a transient lifestyle, so will soon be out of their lives. Later on, at home, Regina leaves for a council meeting. Before heading out, she tells Henry to stay home; but of course he disobeys and leaves anyway. After another adventure with Emma, Henry quickly returns him in just in time, as Regina also returns from her meeting. Regina enters Henry's room to tell him not to leave his shoes lying around as someone could get hurt; meaning Henry got away with sneaking out. Later, after being offered a Deputy Sheriff job by Graham, Emma calls him and asks if the is still open. She asks if Regina is going to be happy, to which Graham shrugs off. Meanwhile, Regina dresses and leaves someone's house, which is alluded to be Graham's house. She speaks to him as he is in the shower, and we learn Regina is sleeping around with Graham. ("The Price of Gold") When an earthquake shakes the peaceful town of Storybrooke, an old abandoned mine collapses. Regina is one of the first on the scene and when she arrives she notices Emma is there to investigate. She tells her to leave as it's the town's business, but Emma reveals she is now deputy sheriff, displeasing Regina. When Henry arrives she notices a piece of decorative glass on the floor. When Henry asks what it is she pockets it and tells him it's nothing. She tells Henry to wait safely in the car and orders Emma to do her job. She then threatens Archie, Henry's therapist, to do his job better as it isn't working. When Archie asks what he should do, he tells her to crush his delusions of the Fairytales. When Henry goes missing, it becomes apparent that he went inside the mine. Archie goes in to find him, but when another earthquake blocks off the entrance, Regina begs Emma to help her. When all hope seems lost, Regina begins to freak out and snaps at the rescue team. Emma calms her down and then finds a way inside to help Archie and Henry. When Henry is only just saved, Regina embraces her son. She is then approached by Archie, who tells her that he will treat Henry his own way or else he'll testify against her in a custody battle for Henry. Later on, Regina drops the piece of glass down the shaft...revealing it to be part of Snow White's glass coffin. ("That Still Small Voice") Regina attends a surprise "Welcome Home Party" that is held for David Nolan, the comatose patient that was recently released from hospital. During the party, his wife, Kathryn, becomes upset and confides in her friend, Regina, that she feels like she hasn't got her husband back, as he doesn't remember anything. Regina empathizes with Kathryn and states that she lost a lover. She tells Kathryn she's lucky David is alive and she should embrace it. Regina later approaches Mary Margaret and warns her to stay away from David as he left his wife and is in a fragile place and she risks ruining many lives. Ignoring her warning, Mary Margaret and David arrange to meet at Toll Bridge. Whilst on his way, David asks Regina for directions. She does, but gives him the wrong ones as she realizes who he is visiting and sees it as an opportunity to stop them being together. ("The Shepherd") After being turned away by Emma when he makes a move on her, Sheriff Graham turns up at Regina's house late at night as he needs to "feel something". After making sure that Henry is asleep, he grabs Regina and kisses her. When asleep in bed, Graham has images in his head about hunting. Concerned that he's remembering his past, Regina tells him it's just a dream and he should ignore them. When Emma and Graham are led to a cemetery, they enter a crypt which supposedly belongs to Regina's deceased father. Regina turns up, demanding to know what the two are doing. Neither of them tell her and it soon becomes apparent to Regina that Graham likes Emma more than her. As she tries to go to him, he tells her their relationship is over, as he feels nothing with her. Regina blames Emma, but Emma blames Regina as both Henry and Graham are unhappy. The two then fight, but it is broken up by Graham. After they both return to the Sheriff's office, Regina goes inside the crypt and takes a box, which contains the Huntsman's heart. She takes the heart into her hand and then crushes it until it turns to dust; ultimately killing Graham who had just fully remembered his past in the Fairytale World. ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") With Graham now deceased, the town of Storybrooke is in need of a new Sheriff. Emma, the deputy sheriff, is in the Sheriff's office looking at the badge, intending to get the job. Regina arrives and tells Emma she intends to give the position to Sidney Glass as Emma doesn't deserve it. She then fires Emma, making it seem impossible for her to become sheriff. Mr. Gold offers to help Emma become the sheriff of Storybrooke, as they both share Regina as an enemy. Whilst announcing Sidney as the new sheriff, Emma interrupts her and states she hasn't got the power to appoint a sheriff, just a candidate. Emma announces that she will run for sheriff as well. Regina later visits Mr. Gold as she knows he helped Emma run for sheriff; she tells him he's backing a losing horse. In attempt to make Emma lose the race, Regina publicises Emma's juvenile records. When Emma finds out, she visits Regina in her office, but they're stopped when there's a massive explosion and the building sets on fire. Regina hurts her ankle and begs Emma to help her. Emma saves her and takes her outside where she looked after by medical staff; however, the whole town see Emma as a hero now. When the voting day comes, Emma wins and Regina reluctantly appoints Emma as the new sheriff. ("Desperate Souls") After Henry is tricked into stealing some candy from a shop by Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, Regina is contacted. Regina arrives and expresses her disappointment in Henry. However, she soon realizes that Ava and Nicholas were the ones responsible for the theft. Emma soon turns up to investigate the minor crime. Regina tells her to mind her own business, but Emma reminds her she's the sheriff. After it becomes apparent that Ava and Nicholas are orphans, Emma makes it her job to track down their father. She asks Regina, the person who reported them to Social Services, for any information, but she says there's no record of their father. She then announces the children will be put in separate foster homes and orders Emma to take them to their destinations. Emma is not happy with this arrangement and continues to track down the children's father, but Regina reminds Emma they need to be at their new homes by the night. Regina later watches with Henry as Emma takes Ava and Nicholas out of Storybrooke to Boston. ("True North") When a new neighbour arrives to Storybrooke, Henry approaches the mysterious man and asks him some questions. Regina sees Henry talking to the strange man so runs up to them, as she is worried. However, as she arrives the man drives away on his motorcycle, leading Regina to ask who he was. Later on, at a shop, when Mary Margaret bumps into Kathryn Nolan, revealing she's buying a pregnancy test, Regina tells her to stay out of her and David's personal business and tells her to keep it quiet. Curious about who the mysterious newcomer is, Regina asks Emma to find out his identity, as she had never seen him before, worrying her. Later on, when David and Mary Margaret run into each other at Granny's Diner, they both tell each other that they have been trying to avoid each other. David soon announces that Kathryn isn't pregnant and then the two kiss. However, unknown to them, Regina is sat watching the two people from a car across the street. ("7:15 A.M.") Regina comes looking for Henry when he has a therapy session with Archie. She finds him with Emma at their secret meeting place, "The Castle". When she notices the poor shape of "The Castle", she tells Emma that she needs to be more responsible now that she's sheriff, as people could get hurt. Regina soon orders the demolition of "The Castle", much to the displeasure of Henry and Emma. When Emma argues against Regina, Regina tells her to learn her place in the town or she won't be in it. After being supposedly fired by Regina, Sidney teams up with Emma to dig up dirt on her. They visit her office and plant a bug under her desk. When they discover she and Mr. Gold had been meeting in the woods secretly, they break into Regina's office again, but Regina arrives and sends the two away. It is then revealed that Regina had in fact been meeting with Mr. Gold so she could create a new playing area for Henry and the other children of Storybrooke. It's then revealed that Sidney is actually working with Regina and he "teamed up" with Emma to make her seem like a bad guy accusing an innocent woman. Regina tells Sidney she doesn't know what she'd do without him. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") After watching Mr. Gold repossess a truck belonging to Moe French, Regina approaches Gold and tells him they need to talk about something. When he says it'll have to wait, she tries to intimidate him into talking. However, Gold repeats it'll have to wait and then asks her if he could "please" leave. When Mr. Gold is arrested for assaulting Moe for taking something from his house, Regina shows up and gives Emma permission to go away with Henry so she can be alone with Gold. He asks if Regina has what she wants and she says she does. He then realizes that Regina put Moe up to the burglary. She tells Gold she just wants him to tell her his name. He replies "Mr. Gold", but then she asks what his name is elsewhere. He then replies "Rumplestilskin" and then addresses Regina as "Your Majesty", confirming they're both aware of their past identities. Regina returns the thing she took off Gold, a chipped cup. Gold then tells Regina that nothing between them will change. Later, Regina visits the psychiatric ward in the basement of the hospital. She looks through one of the doors, watching Belle's counterpart locked in a cell. ("Skin Deep") To apologize for destroying Henry's book by ordering the demolition of his jungle gym, Regina gives Henry a present in hopes that it will cheer him up. When he doesn't seem to be much happier, he explains that he misses Emma. Kathryn suddenly shows up, crying, and tells Regina that David has decided to leave her. Annoyed, Regina calls Mary Margaret a home wrecker, confusing Kathryn. Regina reveals that David and Mary Margaret have been having an affair, angering Kathryn as she thought Regina was her friend. Later, Kathryn goes to see Regina to apologize for what he said. Kathryn admits she and David were never in love and that she has never been in love. Kathryn says she is moving to Boston alone and tells Regina that she wrote a letter telling David and Mary Margaret to be together, which upsets Regina. Regina then sneaks into David's house to take the letter that Kathryn had left for him so that she can burn it once she gets home. ("What Happened to Frederick") TBA ("Dreamy") TBA ("Red-Handed") TBA ("Heart of Darkness") TBA ("Hat Trick") TBA ("The Stable Boy") TBA ("The Return") TBA ("The Stranger") TBA ("An Apple Red as Blood") TBA ("A Land Without Magic") Season 2 TBA Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 102 01.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 03.png Promo 102 06.png Promo 102 07.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 09.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 15.png Promo 102 16.png Promo 103 35.png Promo 103 36.png Promo 103 40.png Promo 103 42.png Promo 103 48.png Promo 103 50.png Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 02.png Promo 105 03.png Promo 105 04.png Promo 105 05.png Promo 105 06.png Promo 105 08.png Promo 105 10.png Promo 105 12.png Promo 105 13.png Promo 108 15.png Promo 108 16.png Promo 108 20.png Promo 108 21.png Promo 108 22.png Promo 108 23.png Promo 109 01.png Promo 109 02.png Promo 109 06.png Promo 109 07.png Promo 109 08.png Promo 109 09.png Promo 109 12.png Promo 115 03.png Promo 115 05.png Promo 117 08.png Promo 118 02.png Promo 118 03.png Promo 118 04.png Promo 118 05.png Promo 118 06.png Promo 118 11.png Promo 118 12.png Promo 118 13.png Promo 118 14.png Promo 120 01.png Promo 120 03.png Promo 120 05.png Promo 120 06.png Promo 120 07.png Promo 120 08.png Promo 121 03.png Promo 121 05.png Promo 121 06.png Promo 121 09.png Promo 121 10.png Promo 122 02.png Promo 122 03.png Promo 122 09.png Promo 122 10.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 201 03.png Promo 201 04.png Promo 201 05.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 11.png Promo 201 12.png Promo 201 13.png Promo 201 14.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Witches